


Царапины на крышке медальона

by navia_tedeska



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Multi, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 01:36:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13377369
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/navia_tedeska/pseuds/navia_tedeska
Summary: Прошлое свято хранит свои секреты. Придирчиво выбирает место и время, чтобы явить себя во всей красе.





	Царапины на крышке медальона

**Author's Note:**

> Рождественский подарок для fata  
> Написано на Винтер Санту для старбакс-сообщества на дайри  
> с огромной сердечной благодарностью Джинни <3<3<3

I. _Она_

Старый, большой дом встречал тишиной и характерным запахом пустоты. Так пах застоявшийся пыльный воздух и ткани, которыми завесили особенно ценную мебель и люстры. Дом иногда навещали, но он словно чувствовал ожидавшее его на неопределённо долгое время запустение и тихо вздыхал ветром в каминной трубе. Он тоже тосковал.

Она помнила, как шумно и весело тут было порой. Её детство отмечалось визитами к тётушке Пегги, как небо расцвечивается внезапно падающей кометой. То было время чудес и тайн, и хотя Пегги Картер, одна из первых агентов СНР, была постоянно занята и в разъездах — работа была её главной страстью и смыслом жизни, — всё свое свободное время она с полной отдачей вкладывала в этот дом, в семью и детей. На Рождество дом был полон людей, гудел на все голоса, взрослые и детские, и тётушка Пегги, как всегда статная, невероятно красивая и с безупречной осанкой, оглядывала их всех добрыми, чуть смеющимися глазами. Она их так любила… и все они, все… чувствовали это и любили её в ответ. У Пегги Картер большая семья, была и есть.

Несколько месяцев она не могла приехать сюда за последним Рождественским подарком. Его бы забрала двоюродная сестра, в этом доме не осталось ни одной личной вещи кроме той коробки, но… в ней на самом верху лежала написанная уже нетвёрдой рукой тётушки записка «Для Шерон», и никто не посмел. Закрыли, обмотали скотчем и оставили в её старой комнате — ждать, пока блудная племянница вырвется из череды бесконечных миссий и рабочих заданий, хотя бы на несколько дней вернётся в Лондон и зайдёт в старый дом, который словно ждал её. Ему тоже было одиноко. Очень одиноко.

Чувствуя, как слёзы в который раз наворачиваются на глаза, она шумно всхлипнула, короткими и резкими мазками вытерла влагу под веками и начала подъём по широкой дубовой лестнице на второй этаж. Под пальцами скользили вытертые перила, и каждый шаг, каждая царапина на дереве, каждый след от вывезенных фотографий и картин на стенах вызывал воспоминания. Яркие, глубокие и очень душные. Душные до спазма, перехватывающего дыхание оттого, что больше ничего не повторится. Человек уходит, и порой всё, что от него остаётся вещественного — лишь небольшая картонная коробка, обмотанная скотчем.

Было так больно и муторно, что она едва удержалась, чтобы не дать себе опуститься на тёплый деревянный пол в пролёте между этажами, забраться в самый тёмный пыльный уголок и пореветь вволю. Так хотелось, клокотало, даже спустя несколько месяцев, даже после международного скандала, даже после её почти отстранения от должности агента… Всё, что на самом деле задевало ярко и сильно до сих пор, до боли в груди — уход Пегги Картер. Шерон очень, очень её любила. Честно и искренне, она могла бы признаться, что боготворила тётю в детстве и не прекращала до сих пор. Она знала, что сама не дотягивается, но и не рвалась к подобным высотам. Просто надеялась делать то, что считала правильным, и делать это как можно лучше. Пегги Картер была одна такая, и она не Пегги. Она Шерон. Картер.

Вспомнив об этом, она снова всхлипнула, вытерла пальцами влажный кончик носа и наконец взяла себя в руки. Оставалось пять ступенек и две двери в холле по правую руку до гостевой спальни, где она останавливалась каждый раз, навещая этот дом.

Коробка стояла прямо на закинутой тканью кровати. Комната выглядела так же, как много лет назад, и Шерон была благодарна Картерам за это. Дом не собирались продавать. Он был достоянием семьи, родовым гнездом. Но жить тут никто не хотел — все дети, внуки, племянники и остальные родственники разлетелись по миру, как разлетаются семена старого дерева на ветру. Это было правильно и легко, покидать это место в своё время, ощущая его покой, его готовность принять их всех в любой момент, если понадобится. Она чувствовала этот дом как дерево с могучими корнями, в тени которого всегда можно будет отдохнуть.

Сил открыть коробку не осталось — все ушли на то, чтобы вернуть себе хотя бы внешнее спокойствие и перестать всхлипывать и думать. Она взяла её одной рукой, устроив под подмышкой — совсем лёгкая. Внутри что-то глухо звякнуло. Шерон прикрыла дверь в комнату, подавила сильное, как укол шпаги, желание заглянуть в спальню тёти Пегги — и сделала первый уверенный шаг к лестнице, следя за безупречной осанкой.

Вот и всё. Вот и… всё.

— Вестминстер. Отель «Горинг», — сказала она водителю, когда тот закрыл за ней дверь, обежал машину по улице и сел на своё место. Начинался мокрый снег, совершенно естественный для погоды в Лондоне перед Рождеством. Прожив в Америке достаточно долгое время, она не очень любила эту серую, промозглую погоду.

И уже задумавшись, проехав едва ли не половину пути в странной отупляющей задумчивости, глядя в окно на мелькание огней, поняла, что её накрывает жгучим желанием заглянуть в коробку. Порвать скотч, проявить недостойное леди нетерпение и с носом зарыться внутрь. Быть может, там, внутри, есть хоть одна вещь, что ещё пахнет тётушкой Пегги. Её любимыми духами, добраться до флакончика которых в детстве было несбыточной мечтой, и тёплой кожей.

Она вытащила из кармана связку ключей и ловко высвободила лезвие маленького перочинного ножа, висящего на том же кольце: им можно было взрезать путы, а можно было воткнуть в глазницу при желании.

Скотч поддался быстро. Она убрала ключи обратно в карман пальто и, устроив коробку на коленях, медленно, с трепетом открыла картонные створки. Вдохнула и выдохнула с накатившим разочарованием. Бумаги. Записка, а под ней папки, письма, пара блокнотов, бумаги, бумаги, бумаги… чуть лежалый бумажный запах. Несомненно, в этой коробке много важного, предназначенного именно ей. Такого, с чем только она и сможет разобраться. Но это было совсем не то, чего она ждала. Не то, что мечтала найти под тугим скотчем. Даже записка, написанная лично Пегги Картер, не пахла ничем, кроме пыли и времени.

Шерон опустила шершавый листок обратно, закрыла лицо руками и глубоко вдохнула. Хотелось бы заплакать, но сейчас на это уже не было сил. Она была пуста. Машина несильно подпрыгнула на кочке, коробка подскочила на коленях и чуть не перевернулась, —  
Шерон едва успела поддержать её, устраивая обратно, — и услышала отчётливый звеньк. Где-то внизу, под бумагами, что-то было. И сердце, не дожидаясь доводов разума, тут же застучало быстрее. Шерон торопливо зашуршала бумагами, приподнимая их, добираясь до картонного дна, тихо ругнулась, на повороте чуть снова не уронив поднятые листы и папки.

На самом дне, чужой и словно забытый в коробке случайно, лежал тускло блестящий медальон на длинной скомканной цепочке.

Задержав дыхание и распахнув глаза, всё ещё думая, что ей привиделось, она потянулась и осторожно взяла медальон — холодный, шершавый — цепочка с едва слышным шорохом потянулась за ним следом.

Он был очень простой. Гладкий и спереди, и сзади, если не считать грубовато выбитых инициалов на задней стенке. Точно не золотой, хорошо, если позолоченный: на крышке спереди отчётливо виднелись царапинки разной глубины, до нижнего слоя, а задняя крышка, с гравировкой, была вытерта сильнее — и всё же кулон не был похож на украшение, которое долго носили на теле. Ко всему, Шерон подумала на миг, что для тётушки Пегги он был откровенно простоват.

Кулон выглядел, словно совсем недавно таскался по карманам, перекладывался из одного места в другое, брался с собой всегда и везде, подобно счастливому брелоку или талисману на удачу. Слишком уж потёрт и поцарапан он был.

И лежал в этой коробке с важными бумагами. Так, словно Пегги Картер однажды спрятала его туда — случайно, второпях — а потом забыла. Болезнь прогрессировала очень быстро. И всё же, что, если она положила сюда кулон специально для неё? Мысль не давала покоя.

Шерон замерла и осторожно, медленно подцепила створки краешком ногтя. Они раскрылись с усилием, с отчётливым негромким щелчком. И Шерон шумно втянула воздух носом.

Фото было старое. Чёрно-белое, сильно выцветшее, но ровное, не замятое, блестящее, словно его никогда не касались, только открывали, смотрели и закрывали снова. Если посчитать, сколько ему было лет… Становилось стыдно за себя. Очень стыдно. Капитан Америка, Стив Роджерс, глядел не в камеру, а чуть в сторону, словно на кого-то за кадром. Своей тёплой улыбкой он освещал весь кадр, выглядя очень, очень счастливым. И настолько же живым. Юным.

Шерон невольно прикусила нижнюю губу. В груди, прямо под цепочкой с кулоном невольно затеплилось почти задушенное чувство. Смотрел ли он так на неё хоть когда-нибудь? Горели го глаза так ярко? Стало больно, и она выпустила краешек губы из хватки. Ей, конечно, выпал определенный шанс, и она его не упустила. Но каждый раз было стыдно это вспоминать. Стыдно за всё — даже за самое маленькое шевеление желания внутри. За то, что несмотря на почти мифические истории о нём во времена, когда она, ещё бегая по саду за домом, разбивала колени, и тётя Пегги обрабатывала их перекисью, улыбаясь, — всё равно осмелилась. Для начала, осмелилась в мыслях. Этого уже было достаточно, чтобы чувствовать жаркий стыд на лице. Это было смешно.

Когда Стив Роджерс надевал современную одежду, джинсы, тесную футболку и кожанку, когда становился современным красавчиком, от которого захватывало дух, это было нечестно. Как удар ниже пояса в боксе. Всё же, она была живая, нормальная женщина. Хотя ни разу, разглядывая его ещё девчонкой в старых военных хрониках, она не допускала крамольных мыслей. Преисполнялась распирающей гордости и вдохновения, конечно, но ничего более. Только сердце билось чаще и немного потели ладони: бесспорно, она была по-детски влюблена — но, к её чести, Капитан Америка не был первым или последним из героев, которых она боготворила своей влюблённостью.

Снова и снова вспоминая и думая над тем, почему он вообще подошёл тогда к ней так непозволительно близко, почему позволил, сам потянулся первым, Шерон осторожно погладила пальцем фотографию. Та на самом деле была кадром из военной хроники. Как вдруг фото, казавшееся подогнанным очень плотно, поддалось движению пальца и выпало из кулона ей на колени.

Шерон ощутила накативший ужас. Только в ту секунду, когда такси остановилось, и фото приземлилось на ткань её брюк, она вспомнила, что это был за медальон. Медальон, который она только что испортила своей неосторожностью.

Она осторожно подняла фото за самый краешек — и её окатило мурашками волнения до кончиков пальцев. Бумага оказалась плотной, потому что была свёрнута пополам. Перевернув, на обратной стороне она увидела чуть опущенное вниз лицо Джеймса Барнса. Он счастливо и немного смущённо смеялся, словно вокруг и не было никакой войны. Сглотнув, Шерон развернула аккуратно сложенную вдвое фотографию, чтобы увидеть целиком. Это был кусочек чего-то большего, любовно вырезанный по форме медальона. На только что развёрнутой фотографии оба человека стояли очень близко, плечом касаясь плеча. Капитан Америка смотрел на своего друга и улыбался. Буквально светился этой улыбкой. Его верный снайпер смущённо смеялся чему-то, пряча взгляд. Шерон отлично помнила эти кадры из военной хроники, но зачем тётушке нужно было вставлять в медальон именно это фото? В таком варианте? Такой странный момент, неловко пойманный, остановленный так невовремя, когда Капитан Америка смотрит на своего верного снайпера и выглядит настолько по-мальчишески счастливым? Они оба… выглядят непозволительно счастливыми в этот момент. Шерон озадаченно нахмурилась. Спрятанная внутрь часть фотографии не была такой выцветшей. Краски сохранились темнее и чётче, казались глубже. Возможно, фото вообще никогда не доставали из медальона и не разворачивали. Тогда зачем…

Посмотрев ещё немного, Шерон сложила фотографию, как она была, и осторожно приладила на место. Проверила, держится ли как следует, — и с ощущением, что хочет сделать это поскорее, закрыла створки с глухим щелчком. Положила обратно в коробку.

В голове, совсем недавно пустой, закрутилось множество мыслей. Часть из них была странной, часть — неприятной даже, и ни одна из них Шерон не нравилась хоть сколько-нибудь. Если в первый момент она хотела оставить медальон себе на память — по праву наследования — то сейчас об этом не было и речи. Она понимала, что та, кто, возможно, развеял бы её любопытство, уже ушла далеко, не вернуть, не упросить поделиться тайнами. А спрашивать кого-то ещё не представлялось возможным. Всё же, она носила фамилию Картер. Она никогда не опустилась бы до подобного поведения.

Обдумав всё ещё раз и ещё, Шерон посмотрела за окно и поняла, что они давно едут по центру Лондона. Так красиво всё украсили к Рождеству. Вроде, давно не девочка уже, а сердце замирало всё равно. Решившись, она достала телефон, набрала по памяти номер и начала отсчитывать гудки, прежде чем её ожидаемо перекинуло на голосовую почту. И вдруг растерялась. Ненавидела это качество в себе — и терялась всё равно каждый раз, даже не слыша его голоса, а представляя, что он будет слушать её, пускай спустя время.

— М-м, — неловко начала она. — Привет. Я хотела сказать, здравствуй, — она поправилась и замялась, мучительно подбирая слова, всего секунду назад ровно, стройно и красиво лежащие на языке. — Надеюсь, у вас всё в порядке? Я сейчас в Лондоне. На три дня всего. Была в доме тёти Пегги, забрала кое-что… Я знаю, что это нарушает все мыслимые границы и правила, но… мне нужно встретиться с тобой. Это важно. Я должна передать тебе кое-что… от неё. Быть может, она рассказывала тебе про одно замечательное место здесь? Должна была, я уверена. Старый ресторан на Ковент Гарден. Тётя любила его. Я бы хотела встретиться там вечером в четверг. В семь. Я приду, и надеюсь, ты тоже сможешь. До встречи.

Шерон договорила, торопясь, и нажала отбой. Проехав ещё немного, такси остановилось напротив отеля, и к её дверце направился вышколенный портье. Она быстро и щедро расплатилась, порывисто стиснула руками коробку и пружиной выскочила наружу, на свежий воздух, едва дверца кэба отворилась. Внутри всё звенело от волнения и стыда, а желание позвонить снова и отменить всё боролось с желанием бегом броситься по магазинам, чтобы добыть приличествующее ресторану «Рулс» платье. Она бы всё равно пошла туда, даже одна, что было бы весьма неловко: тётя Пегги давно и настойчиво советовала ей, а она всё так же настойчиво переносила этот поход «на более удобное время». Пока не поняла, что время это уже давно и безвозвратно упущено. И пора было хоть как-то выполнить данные обещания. И если он на самом деле придёт… Что ж, это можно будет считать красивой, достойной фамилии Картер точкой в невольно устроенном ею фарсе.

II. _Он_

Кэб остановился на задворках Лондона, и Баки, удовлетворённо выдохнув, толкнул дверцу наружу. Стив посмотрел на ногу, которую Баки неловко вытащил последней, на замызганный край джинсов, и улыбнулся — уголком рта. Он улыбался каждый раз, возвращаясь из центральной части города без происшествий, Баки вот так с облегчением выдыхал рядом с их временным домом, и это был отличный повод, чтобы улыбнуться.

Он расплатился с водителем, который едва взглянул на него в зеркало заднего вида, и оставил сверху немного чаевых — после чего вышел следом за Баки в ту же дверь на слякотный тротуар. Кэб за спиной тронулся с места, а Стив всё стоял и, задрав голову как мальчишка, смотрел в тёмное небо. Шёл снег. Первый снег в этом году. Он чуть не высунул язык, чтобы последовать зову из бесконечно далёкого детства — и попробовать его.

— Чего ты там застрял?

Голос Баки не звучал сердито или резко. Возможно, в нём даже было любопытство. Но Стив быстро вспомнил, почему они вообще сейчас здесь, а не в Ваканде, и тут же заторопился за силуэтом, уже потерявшимся в тёмном проёме входа с торца неприметного старого дома.

— Голодный? — спросил он погромче, подняв голову наверх, потому что Баки обогнал его уже на этаж и, судя по звукам, открывал дверь снятой квартиры. — Зайти в пиццерию? Или, может, хочешь чего-нибудь другого?

— Нет. Не хочу.

Что ж. Нет так нет. Стив продолжил подниматься, не слишком торопясь. Вдвоём в прихожей было не развернуться. Ботинки с рельефной толстой подошвой уверенно опускались на ступени. Не считая его шагов, на лестнице было тихо. Стив слышал, как за некоторыми дверьми звучат голоса их невольных временных соседей, как где-то работает телевизор. Мирная, тёплая предрождественская атмосфера была в этих звуках. До боли знакомая, но словно когда-то ставшая слишком далёкой. Двери постоянных жильцов украшали венки разной степени свежести и нарядности. В квартире у семейства с первого этажа жил золотистый ретривер. Иногда Стив слышал его лай, и как его когти цокают о свободный от ковров паркет. От этих спокойных, домашних звуков на душе становилось легче. В Лондоне они обитали уже вторую неделю, не каждый день даже выходя на улицу. Но после их визитов на Уорвик стрит всегда было одинаково трудно. И всегда повторялось одно и то же. Хотя, нет. Сейчас Баки стал чувствовать себя заметно лучше. Увереннее и спокойнее. И Стив жадно впитывал эти крохи мельчайших изменений всем сердцем. Это давало надежду.

И всё же, они никогда не говорили ни о чём, возвращаясь от Стрэнджа. Баки поставил это первым и самым главным условием — и Стив, не раздумывая, принял его. Стрэндж делал что-то колдовское с тем полуразрушенным домом на Уорвик стрит, где в единственной уцелевшей стене осталась единственная уцелевшая дверь. Никто не обращал внимания ни на само здание, дисгармонирущее с окружающим ландшафтом своим состоянием, ни на двух парней, шагающих в появляющийся в определённое время на месте двери светящийся искрами круг. Люди спешили мимо так целеустремлённо, словно дома под номером двадцать по Уорвик стрит не существовало вовсе. Стив решил принять всё как есть и ничему не удивляться. Он не собирался отвлекать мага от работы, доставая лишними вопросами. И всё же тяжело держать себя в руках, когда шагая в образовавшийся по воле мага круг, мгновенно оказываешься на Бликер стрит в Нью-Йорке. Там, куда да же Т’Чалла не смог бы помочь им попасть. В Нью-Йорк путь был заказан, и Стив просто запрещал себе думать об этом. Иногда, пока Баки был занят со Стрэнджем на втором этаже, Стив просто подходил к окну и из-за занавески смотрел. На наряженную к Рождеству улицу, на мерцающие огни — так красиво. На людей, которых словно ничего не коснулось. Которые спешили за подарками для своих близких так же, как и год назад. Как и семьдесят лет назад. Он испытывал смешанное чувство, простаивая так не один час. Ностальгию? Тоску, странно перемешанную с теплом? Они попадали из Лондона в Нью-Йорк каждый день одному Стрэнджу известным способом, и каждый раз Стива окатывало этим ощущением. Вот он, город, с которым связано так много. Ты можешь смотреть — но не можешь трогать. Даже ручка входной двери обожгла руку, а Стрэндж, резко обернувшись на его движение, покачал головой. Нельзя. А потом Баки, неслышно шагавший за магом в сторону лестницы, ощутимо опускал свою ладонь на плечо и немного сжимал пальцы — и становилось легче. Намного легче. И Стив отмирал, садился в уютное кресло у книжных стеллажей и брал что-нибудь почитать. Стрэндж объяснил, что можно вытянуть за корешок всё, что угодно. Любую книгу. Очень удобно, чтобы скоротать время. Стив ждал Баки. И так каждый день, пока они не шагали в очерченный золотыми искрами круг обратно, вываливаясь на Уорвик стрит.

Стив зашёл внутрь квартиры, оглянулся, убедившись, что лестница всё так же пуста и тиха, и закрыл за собой дверь. Одежда Баки привычно валялась на полу, и по ней можно было проследить весь путь того, как Баки шёл и неряшливо расставался с ней: от тяжёлых армейских ботинок и куртки до белья. За неплотно прикрытой дверью ванной шумел душ. Стив на миг поджал губы и тоже начал снимать куртку. Наверное, однажды он просто оставит всё как есть. Просто перешагнёт эти кучки — и пойдёт себе на кухню жарить тосты. Он усмехнулся своим мыслям. Ведь думал так каждый раз, а потом всё равно аккуратно сдвигал к стене ботинки, подбирал разбросанную одежду и уносил её в комнату, устраивая на спинке стула. Это было выше его, и Баки, засранец, знал это — и всегда пользовался.

Стив старался уважать чужие границы и личное пространство. Но то идиотское и навязчивое, что постоянно просыпалось в нём при виде Баки вообще и сейчас, без руки, было сильнее его и громче доводов разума. В первый вечер в Лондоне он без стука зашёл в ванную и принялся предлагать свою помощь. И Стив не понял, как это случилось, но в следующий момент в него прилетел увесистый кусок мыла — он едва успел увернуться. Иначе бы получил в лоб.

— Я в состоянии сам принять душ, спасибо, — ответил из-за старой занавески Баки, и голос его не звучал извиняющимся. Стив подавил зудящее желание запульнуть мыло обратно в занавеску: оно было скользкое, тёплое, едва держалось в руке, — и, подумав, Стив унёс его на кухню — в отместку. Оставил Баки одного и плотно прикрыл за собой дверь.

А ведь мог и нос разбить, подумал Стив тогда. И тут же понял, что был неправ. Баки не был враждебен к нему. Просто Стив никак не мог привыкнуть к этому другому парню. К парню, которого он вроде бы так хорошо знал, и который всё же прошёл в одиночестве путь намного больший, чем он сам без него. И этот разрыв между ними, эту образовавшуюся пустоту тяжело было заполнить, свести вместе далеко разошедшиеся края. Но заполнить было необходимо. Стив чувствовал, что это его обязанность, и даже думал, что знает, как нужно, но… всё же, это были только его мысли и желания. Баки отметал один вариант за другим с неподкупностью палача. И сейчас они сошлись в обоюдном согласии на его, Стива, готовке, на совместном чае и кофепитии, на ленивом просмотре фильмов на одном крошечном диване и долгих разговорах, если они не касались «запретных» тем. На самом деле, никаких учреждённых «запретных» тем не было. Просто были такие, после которых Баки словно терялся внутри себя и замолкал, и разговорить его после Стиву редко когда удавалось. И он никогда не мог понять, что же такого сказал. Тяжелее, чем идти по минному полю, надеясь не услышать тревожный щелчок под своей ступней.

Так что, да. Несмотря на приоткрытую дверь в ванную, Стив прошёл мимо, собирая вещи с пола, развесил их в спальне и принялся мыть руки в раковине на кухне поселившимся там куском мыла.

— Не включай на кухне воду, у меня здесь сразу холодная бежит! — крикнул ему Баки из ванной. Испытывая смесь разных эмоций, Стив улыбнулся и мстительно подержал кран открытым ещё несколько долгих секунд. После чего закрыл и нырнул за дверцу холодильника, жадно высматривая, что ещё можно съесть. После длинного дня на ногах он был очень голоден. Стрэндж никогда не предлагал им ничего кроме крепкого чая, молока и кукольного хрустящего печенья к нему. Такое уж нью-йоркское гостеприимство.

Вообще, Доктор Стрэндж был достаточно своеобразным для того, чтобы Стив, испытывая при общении с ним неоднозначные эмоции, всё же держал язык за зубами. Баки точно знал, как Стиву это было нелегко. И всё же он молчал и сдержано улыбался, и даже был достаточно мил, если им приходилось перекинуться парой слов. Стива безоговорочно примиряла с ним эта безвозмездная, хоть и не самоотверженная помощь: нет, Стрэндж ради них не менял никакой из своих графиков или хотя бы распорядок дня, был по-снобски прохладен в общении и по-американски бестактен в нём же порой, он просто объяснил, что у него есть не больше двух недель перед Рождеством, что он ничего не обещает, и если они всё равно хотят попробовать — то милости просит. Однако он на самом деле уделял им всё это время с таким видом, будто делает сейчас именно то, чем и должен заниматься маг на досуге между духовными практиками. Это Стива обезоруживало и примиряло с магическими причудами самого Доктора и его плаща, от которых он, если начистоту, немного устал за всё проведённое у Стрэнджа время. Но он был благодарен. Так, как только может быть благодарен человек, которому нечем отплатить взамен. И Стрэндж тогда, когда он в день первого сеанса Баки мучительно бегал то по одному, то по другому кругу своих мыслей, хмурясь и потирая заросший подбородок, просто остановился рядом, посмотрел за окно и сказал: «Это сложно принять, я знаю. Но мне ничего не нужно от него взамен. Однажды мне тоже помогли, когда я в этом нуждался. Так поступают небезразличные люди. Выпейте лучше чаю, Стив Роджерс. Вы, кажется, любите эту кружку?» — и достал откуда-то из горящего в воздухе круга кружку, из которой Стив пил и, кажется, не допил утром кофе в Лондоне. Только кружка была чистая и уже с ароматным чаем. И Стив снова чувствовал себя неуютно из-за этих фокусов и произнесённых слов. И всё же был благодарен — до самого дна лёгких. Он не смог бы выразить свою благодарность в словах.

Баки всегда молчал после встреч со Стрэнджем и выглядел немного потерянным внутри себя, но Стив с привычной упёртой последовательностью отмечал улучшения. С каждым днём и с каждой каплей уверенности в своих силах Баки выше поднимал голову на улице, уже не пряча лицо под козырьком бейсболки, смотрел вокруг: на празднично украшенные витрины, на тёмные от влаги корявые деревья и огоньки, запутавшиеся в голых кронах, на мимо проходящих людей; ловил рукой моросящую с неба вместо снега мокрую пакость. Растирал между пальцами холодные капли и задумчиво, скромно улыбался. И уже не замирал так резко при близких звуках чужих голосов. Уверенность в себе склеивала его, штукатурила изнутри и затирала стыки так, что было почти не видно.

Это «почти» было важно — и для Стива, и, он был уверен, для Баки тоже. Они оба были бы рады забыть многое из своего прошлого. Но были среди этого множества вещи, которые нужно помнить, даже если больно. С которыми предстояло уживаться каждый день, просто чтобы оставаться самими собой.

Стив красиво жарил четыре яйца на сковороде и параллельно мыл листья салата, чтобы сделать свои фирменные сэндвичи. На столешнице рядом стояла баночка маринованных огурчиков и пачка открытой вчера нарезанной ветчины. В животе с чёткой периодичностью ворчало от голода, и от этих звуков было неловко даже перед самим собой. Всё время, что Баки был со Стрэнджем, он не мог сдвинуться с места. Он ничем не мог помочь, он был совершенно бесполезен во время сеанса, но всё равно глупое чувство, словно его присутствие важно и нужно, было непреодолимо. А может быть, он просто отчаянно трусил перед неизвестностью, хотя никогда бы в этом никому не признался. Он даже сам не мог определить причину своего страха. Поэтому голодал вместе с Баки, дразня желудок чаем с молоком и печеньем. Вместе с Баки приезжал на Уорвик стрит в обеденное время, вместе шагал в неизвестность — и вечером первым вываливался из круга на промозглую улицу, когда Баки, чуть дезориентированный, шагал следом. Стрэндж всегда провожал их, величественно стоя в своём странном ведьмовском плаще на середине лестницы, и его фигура вычерчивалась смазанным контуром на фоне большого окна в пролёте между этажами.

Пост принял — пост сдал, говорил Стив об этом мысленно сам себе и фыркал. И скорее хотел попасть в тот старый дом в Лононе, в снятую через подставные имена квартиру в Северном Вуллидже, чтобы поесть как следует и расслабиться.

Стрэндж сказал, что ни одна живая душа не узнает, что они встречаются с ним, что они в Лондоне. Он дал слово, и у Стива не было причин не верить. Тем более после того, как спустя полторы недели у них не появилось ни единой проблемы. Никто не обращал внимания на двух заросших парней, днём скрывающих глаза под козырьками бейсболок и за полупрозрачными тёмными очками. Стив собирался быть начеку сутками напролёт, но гарантии Стрэнджа и спокойное течение их лондонских каникул невольно расслабляли.

— Ты не чувствуешь, что тостам уже хватит? — Баки бесшумно материализовался за спиной, просунул свою руку почти под подмышкой, пока Стив нарезал маринованные огурчики, — и только от этого случайного тёплого прикосновения Стив вынырнул из собственных мыслей. Пахло горелым. Он и не заметил, как случайно сдвинул таймер. Спохватился, пытаясь помочь Баки вытащить почерневшие корочки, но тот только отодвинул его безруким плечом, оттеснил к разделочной доске, отвоёвывая себе место у тостера. — Ты последнее время постоянно где-то витаешь в своей голове. О чём думаешь? Или поймал наконец Дух Рождества? — Стив чуть улыбнулся, наблюдая, как деловито и ловко Баки орудует вилкой в прорезях тостера, вылавливая его кулинарный шедевр, как вытряхивает чёрные крошки и заправляет новые ломти хлеба. Кто бы говорил. Сам, бывало, не реагировал на внешние раздражители, пока Стив не начинал махать рукой перед глазами и вызывать на связь.

— Не знаю, — Стив решил поддержать ни к чему не обязывающий разговор. Было по-человечески приятно делать что-то вместе и слышать голос Баки. Спокойный, тёплый и уверенный. Стив не пытался сравнивать, принимая новое время как данность, и всё же внутри порой жалостливо, тянуще скреблась ностальгия. Воспоминания, которым не было места в их нынешних отношениях. Воспоминания, в которых, в общем-то, уже совсем не было смысла. — Просто… накатывает что-то порой.

— На меня тоже, — помолчав, странным голосом сказал Баки. Тихо, как невольное признание. Стив повернулся и посмотрел на него. На аккуратно убранную в защитный чехол железную культю, на чуть завивающиеся кончики длинных, ещё влажных волос. На бороду, смешно топорщащуюся в разные стороны — сам после душа выглядел не лучше. На волны рельефных мышц на беззащитно открытом боку. Баки щеголял голым торсом в криво обёрнутом вокруг пояса полотенце, которое вот-вот грозило расползтись. Стив уставился на слабо заправленный край рядом с тазовой косточкой и молча приподнял бровь. — Не люблю Лондон, — сказал Баки, а потом тоже повернулся и спросил с едва скрываемым вызовом в голосе: — Что? Я прибежал спасать кухню от пожара. Воняло даже в ванной. Не до одевания было, извини. Я тебя смущаю?

Стив фыркнул. Отвернулся и продолжил нарезать огурцы, стараясь не замечать потеплевшие кончики ушей.

— Хоть голым ходи. Мне-то что.

Он сказал это, сам не зная, зачем. А потом уже подумал, что зря. С Баки вообще не стоило бросать слов на ветер. Потому что порой он был невозможным говнюком и воспринимал слова как рекомендации к действию. И только в следующую секунду до него дошёл смысл предыдущей фразы.

— Почему ты не любишь Лондон?

Они снова встретились взглядами. Баки смотрел так, словно Стив спросил какую-то ерунду. Словно ответ был очевиден, был выжжен если не на лбу, то на грудных мышцах широким баннером. Потом Баки пожевал губу, отвёл взгляд и пошёл в сторону спальни.

— Оденусь.

Стив кивнул голой рельефной спине. Что он такого спросил? И ведь снова замолчит. Надолго. Вот же… Он вздохнул. Нож снова мерно застучал о деревянную поверхность.

Если начистоту, он тоже не очень-то любит Лондон. Слишком много тяжёлых воспоминаний.

Стив замер, прикрыв глаза. Какой же он дурак, всё-таки.

Постояв оглушённым несколько долгих секунд, он выдохнул. Разложил тосты на двух огромных тарелках, накрыл хрустящими листьями салата, ветчиной, огурчиками, шапочками жареных яиц и увенчал конструкцию спиралью из майонеза — Баки любил его, а Стив очень быстро привык к новому вкусу, — и прилепил на неё верхний тост, который тут же немного съехал набок. Махнув на это несовершенство рукой, он поставил тарелки на стол, к ним добавил простые стеклянные стаканы и огромную пластмассовую бутыль апельсинового сока из холодильника. Крикнул:

— Давай за стол, Бак, пока не остыло.

И уселся первым, потому что усвоил уже, что все эти взаимные расшаркивания типа «я не начинаю есть, пока ты не сядешь за стол» Баки Барнса выводят из себя. Взяв первый сэндвич в руки и вдохнув аромат свежей, вкусной еды, он почувствовал прибывающую во рту голодную слюну. Чуть не подавился. И, услышав приближающийся шорох из коридора, решился надкусить. Желток солёной теплотой потёк ему на язык. Замерев, Стив на мгновение зажмурился от волны физического удовольствия, разлившегося по телу. Как же хорошо.

Баки молчаливо сел напротив и тоже взял свой сэндвич. Поднял его выше, к лицу, — Стив не отрываясь следил за каждой переменой в его мимике, — и жадно вдохнул аромат. И тут же надоевшая Стиву морщинка между его бровей разгладилась, лицо словно просветлело, — Баки начал есть. Иисусе, а ведь каждый раз Стив словно играл в рулетку. Иногда Баки не ел. И сколько бы Стив ни шумел на этот счёт, тот плевать хотел на его недовольство.

В этот светлый момент в кармане джинсов завибрировал телефон, и Стив, нахмурясь, вытер пальцы о салфетку. Он серьёзно относился ко всем новостям, которые изредка падали на его ящик для связи. Никаких звонков, только опосредованное общение. Это было важно. На данный момент они беглецы вне закона, он не мог позволить себе халатно относиться к информации, хоть на миг забыть об их шатком положении. На этот раз пришло голосовое сообщение на одну из его подставных почт. Не медля, он приложил телефон к уху, включая прослушивание файла. И тут же прикрыл глаза от её сбивающегося, неловкого тона. Едва сдержал улыбку, когда она поправила сама себя. Это было неожиданно. Он был уверен, что пришедшее сообщение от Т’Чаллы. Или Клинта. От Наташи, в конце концов. Но не от неё. После той встречи и… всего остального они толком и не разговаривали больше. Это было слишком опасно.

Значит, она тоже в Лондоне сейчас? Пегги что-то оставила ему?

Стив глубоко вдохнул и задержал воздух в груди. Его накрыли сложные, неоднозначные чувства, и он вздрогнул от ворвавшейся в этот хаос фразы Баки:

— Что-то случилось? Стив?

И только тогда открыл глаза, чтобы встретиться с взглядом напротив. Тревожным, ожидающим любого подвоха взглядом. Очень внимательно Баки смотрел на него, словно был готов вскочить сейчас же и побежать. Их собранные сумки со всем необходимым всегда стояли под кроватями.

Стив выдохнул и улыбнулся ему настолько искренне и успокаивающе, насколько смог. Голос Шерон и обещание отдать ему что-то важное от Пегги неожиданно сильно ударили по его собственному спокойствию, вытолкнули из атмосферы мирного тёплого вечера. Ему, как выкинутой отливом рыбе, хотелось ловить воздух ртом, — но Баки ждал.

— Всё в порядке. Это сообщение от… — Стив почему-то замялся на миг, — Шерон.

Баки с резанувшей по сердцу безразличной остротой перевёл взгляд на сэндвич и снова смачно откусил от него почти треть. Принялся громко, хрустко жевать.

— М-м, — голос звучал небрежно, Баки казался совершенно незаинтересованным новостью, и Стива это удивило. То, что он вообще стал замечать такие вещи за ним. — Как у неё дела?

Стив едва пожал плечами.

— Без понятия. Но, судя по голосу, всё в порядке. Я рад, что её не так сильно коснулась волна разбирательств после, — Баки резко стрельнул в него взглядом, чуть приподняв бровь, — после всего, — закончил Стив. Собрался с силами — не понятно было, почему сказать это так тяжело. — Она сейчас в Лондоне. Пригласила встретиться завтра. Говорит, у неё что-то важное для меня от Пегги.

Брови Баки поднялись ещё выше. Теперь он выглядел естественно: неожиданно удивлённым и напряжённым.

— Вот как, — только и сказал он, дожевав, уже отчётливо. — Пойдёшь?

Стив молча сцепился с ним взглядами. Баки просто смотрел — и ждал, что он скажет. В его глазах не было ничего, к чему бы можно было придраться. Как бы Стив ни выискивал. И он подумал, что это, наверное, нонсенс, но…

— Думаю, да. Я должен.

Баки кивнул — и вернулся к недоеденному сэндвичу. Контакт был потерян, их отрезало друг от друга, словно огромным стальным тесаком — и Стив почувствовал, как фантомный взмах лезвия обдул воздухом его лицо, и на секунду стало больно. Хотя на самом деле больно не было. Было странно. И Стив понять не мог, какого чёрта он чувствует себя сейчас настолько… некомфортно. Чего он ждал от Баки? Что тот кинется его отговаривать? Скажет о возможности ловушки? О том, что это небезопасно? Баки знал не хуже его, что Стив сам это понимает. Что он готов нести ответственность за свои решения. Но… он на самом деле хотел встретиться с Шерон. Увидеть её, поговорить, пускай даже недолго. Она заинтриговала его обещанным подарком от Пегги.

За весь вечер Баки не сказал больше ни слова. И не понимая, зачем он это делает, Стив зачем-то решил объясниться, пока вытирал перемытые тарелки и вилки полотенцем, а Баки, отсутствующе глядя в окно, допивал апельсиновый сок:

— Я хочу убедиться, что с ней всё в порядке, понимаешь? Только и всего. И хочу забрать то, что она собирается отдать мне. Думаю, что это важно.

— Всё в порядке, Стив, — Баки кивнул, не меняя направления взгляда. Голос его звучал ровно, только губы сложились в едва заметную ухмылку. — Ты не должен меня уговаривать. Тебе вообще не обязательно ездить со мной на Уорвик стрит. Не обязательно ходить к Стрэнджу: я же вижу, как тебе тяжело там. И я уже не раз говорил тебе об этом.

— Но я хочу ездить с тобой, — упрямо возразил Стив. Он был удивлён и даже ошарашен. Не обязательно? Разве не очевидно, что он делает всё это, потому что страшно, до зуда под кожей хочет быть рядом? Не потерять снова, не отпустить больше никогда?..

Баки коротко улыбнулся. Он всё так же смотрел в окно, за которым не было ничего интересного, кроме влажных потёков по стеклу.

— Но теперь у тебя есть альтернатива. — Баки перевёл взгляд на него, и Стив замер, переставая тереть вилку полотенцем. Баки был спокоен, как море в штиль. Губы чуть изгибались в улыбке, а глаза были прозрачными и чистыми. И очень усталыми — застарелой, несмываемой усталостью. — Проведи вечер хорошо, — договорил он всё с той же едва видимой улыбкой. Возможно, сарказм Стиву только чудился? После чего Баки одним большим глотком осушил стакан, поднялся и, оттеснив Стива от раковины, сполоснул его после себя. Хозяйственно перевернул и поставил стекать на рифлёный стальной фартук. Снова посмотрел на Стива, улыбнулся шире, свободнее: — Чтобы ты не думал, что я совсем уж безрукий.

И, отёршись своим тёплым боком о локоть, ушёл в спальню.

А Стив так и стоял, не зная, что сказать. Полотенце безвольно свисало с его руки.

За весь вечер они не перекинулись больше ни одной фразой. Когда Стив закончил на кухне и немного разобрался с собственными мыслями, Баки уже спал на своей кровати, отвернувшись к стене и почти до носа укрывшись толстым пледом. Он дышал ровно, свернувшись клубком, и Стив, прежде чем сесть на свою кровать у окна, подошёл к нему поближе. Ещё в первую ночь его пронзило чувством дежавю. Всё это уже было, словно необходимость повторять одно и тоже в похожих декорациях висела над ними проклятием. Менялись времена. Но он снова спал на узкой кровати у окна, а Баки — снова свернулся клубком под пледом, утыкаясь коленями в стену. Стив устало улыбнулся, коротким движением убрал волосы у Баки с лица, после чего бесшумно разделся и лёг на свою скрипнувшую под его весом кровать, уставившись в окно без занавесок. Звёзд не было. Небо над Лондоном привычно было затянуто тучами и отражало желтоватый свет ночных фонарей.

*****  
После завтрака Баки впервые собрался и поехал к Стрэнджу один. Он улыбнулся и пожелал хорошо провести время, а Стив закусил губу и ничего не смог ответить, только кивнул и похлопал по плечу, пока Баки неловко забирался в кэб. Внутри груди словно скребло что-то.

Ему пришлось выбраться в центр пораньше и купить себе костюм, пальто и подобающую обувь: он прекрасно помнил, про какой ресторан ему говорила Пегги. Шутка была в том, что он помнил всё, что она ему говорила, до сих пор. И не был уверен, что когда-нибудь забудет. В «Руллс» его просто не пустят в джинсах. После этого он зашёл в оптику и купил очки с обычными стёклами в тёмно-серой роговой оправе. В строгом костюме, очках и с отросшей бородой он точно никому не напомнит о бывшем Капитане Америке.

Потом он сидел в кофейне и долго ковырял вилкой яблочный штрудель. Никак не мог решить, нужно ли преподнести Шерон какой-нибудь Рождественский подарок. Это был такой неловкий момент. Она была достаточно важна для него, чтобы не дарить ей ерунды. И всё же, они были не настолько близки, чтобы дарить что-то на самом деле стоящее. Ничего не выдумав, Стив решился ничего не дарить. В конце концов, он понятия не имел, как стоит себя вести в подобных ситуациях. Всё это начинало мучительно походить на подготовку к свиданию. Он волновался. Стив хмурился, но деться от смущающего ощущения никуда не мог. А ещё на краю сознания постоянно маячила мысль о том, как там Баки. Без него. Он отпустил его так легко, безэмоционально. Может быть, Стив с самого начала был не нужен здесь, в Лондоне?

Настроение к назначенному часу успело упасть ниже плинтуса.

Переодевшись в примерочной комнате в большом торжественно украшенном торговом центре, Стив оставил свои обычные вещи в бумажном пакете у мусорных баков, сел в кэб, чтобы проехать пару кварталов и после пешком дойти до ресторана. Он привычно петлял по улицам, путая следы, хотя никакое его тревожное чутьё не зудело из-за предполагаемой слежки. Всё было тихо, только Стив никак не хотел в это верить.

В «Руллс» он сказал распорядителю, что его, скорее всего, ждут. Шерон Картер. Седой мужчина в строгом фраке кивнул, сверился с записями в журнале в красном кожаном переплёте, и чинно повёл его между рядов столиков. Вокруг было очень дорого и стильно. Шикарное Рождественское убранство, бордовый бархат и золото, и белые крахмальные скатерти, матово блестящие серебряные подсвечники на каждом столике. Стив старался не отвлекаться, сканируя пространство по бокам и сзади, и чувствовал себя немного не в своей тарелке.

На Шерон было длинное элегантное чёрное платье, словно обсыпанное мельчайшими блёстками. Она взволнованно приподнялась навстречу, расцветая улыбкой, и протянула руку для рукопожатия. Стив невольно мазнул взглядом по ложбинке между грудей и обнажённому плечу, с которого спала меховая накидка. И только тогда посмотрел в глаза. Шерон была ослепительна. И смущена. Стив мягко сжал её ладонь и сел на свободный стул напротив, больше напоминающий мягкое комфортное кресло. Ему казалось, что все смотрят на них. Но отражение в окне, возле которого стоял столик Шерон, утверждало обратное. Никому не было до них дела.

— Я рад тебя видеть, — сказал он искренне, продолжая разглядывать её лицо. Шерон сияла и выглядела в этой обстановке на своём месте. Она поправила блестящие в свете хрустальной люстры волосы, робко улыбнулась. Стив откинулся на спинку: купленный пиджак немного жал ему в плечах, но большего размера в салоне не было.

— Я тоже очень рада, Стив. Тебя… не узнать, — она опустила чёрные ресницы. — Не думала, что однажды увижу тебя в таком…

— Ты выглядишь ослепительно, — Стиву было неловко слушать о своём внешнем виде. Он нещадно зарос, взять хоть длинные волосы, хоть бороду, но это было своеобразное мальчишеское соревнование с Баки, и он не мог взять — и проиграть. Шерон вспыхнула от комплимента и посмотрела на него с интересом. На её гладких щеках затеплился румянец. Она была такой милой, такой красивой в этом платье, в этом интерьере. Словно незнакомая девушка с обложки. А Стив был так далеко от всего этого. Где-то в кэбе на пути между Уорвик стрит и Северным Вулиджем.

— Что-нибудь закажешь?

— С удовольствием попробую то, что ты посоветуешь, — Стив старался звучать ровно и вести себя подчёркнуто вежливо. Чтобы то, что он впервые в таком шикарном ресторане, не слишком бросалось в глаза.

— Я заказала бутылку белого вина «Мюскаде». Тётя Пегги, — она сбилась, теребя пальцами край кипенно-белой тканевой салфетки, — она говорила о нём как-то. Говорила, что я должна побывать в этом ресторане, попробовать это вино и устриц. Ты ешь устриц?

Стив пожал плечами и улыбнулся шире.

— Значит, попробуем. Я надеялась, что ты не откажешься. Я так рада, что ты смог прийти, — сказала она вдруг, встречаясь взглядом с ним и неожиданно коснулась его руки своей рукой, легонько погладила кожу пальцами. Оставила, было, ладонь поверх его, но потом смутилась и убрала. Стив смотрел на это, не рискуя шевелиться. Шерон была такой милой, нежной. Такой красивой. Она нравилась ему, правда, нравилась. И он никак понять не мог, почему его это не трогает. Почему он не чувствует поднимающееся волнение в груди от её прикосновения, как это было с Пегги, почему желание не скатывается искрами вниз живота. Даже Наташа — что уж, бывало, Наташа Романофф могла по-женски взволновать его. Значит, он не совсем потерян?

— Как твои дела?

— Как ваши дела?

Они спросили это одновременно, словно тишина между ними, разбавленная приглушённым белым шумом голосов за соседними столиками и живой музыкой давила. Шерон смущённо рассмеялась, Стив тоже не сдержал улыбки. Наклонился ближе к столу. — Всё в порядке? Тебе не сильно трепали нервы?

— Я думала, всё будет намного хуже. Я готовилась к отставке, — призналась она. И тут же поправилась: — То есть, нет, всё хорошо. Даже обещают повышение в скором времени.

Стив, улыбаясь, кивнул. Он был рад это слышать.

— Хорошо, что ты в порядке. Спасибо за всё ещё раз. Без твоей помощи было бы очень тяжело.

Она кивнула и смущённо опустила голову, улыбка озаряла её лицо и порозовевшие скулы.

— У тебя всё нормально? — спросила она, наконец. Спросила, зная, что он ничего не может сказать ей. Смотря на него так, словно надеялась прочитать ответ в его глазах.

— Да. Думаю, да. Не беспокойся об этом, пожалуйста.

Принесли большое круглое блюдо с устрицами, переложенными льдом и дольками нарезанного лимона. Стив посмотрел на них без энтузиазма. Но ему было любопытно. Официант вышколено, как по линеечке поделил вино между двумя вместительными бокалами. Ополовиненную бутылку убрал обратно в лёд и покинул их, наконец.

— За встречу, Стив.

— За встречу.

Они пробовали устриц, оказавшихся очень свежими и интересными на вкус, пили вино и почти ничего не говорили друг другу. Стив смаковал морской, сочный вкус и нежную консистенцию на своём языке. Пытался запомнить вкус вина. Надеялся оставить этот вечер в своей памяти, почему-то остро чувствуя, что такое с ними не повторится больше. Они перекидывались неловкими взглядами и улыбками. Стив подумал вдруг, как поведёт себя, если она… Если Шерон захочет продолжить встречу? Сделать её чуть длиннее, например, до завтрашнего утра? Мысль ударила волной хмеля по голове, он почувствовал, как горят уши и, наконец, теплеет внизу живота. Шерон выглядела такой счастливой и смущённой из-за его компании. Он словно украл это всё у кого-то другого. Так и чувствовал себя чужим, вырезанным и будто вклеенным в киноплёнку, где его быть не должно. Он понял вдруг отчётливо, что никакого продолжения не будет. Он не собирается никого обманывать.

— Ты говорила, что хочешь передать мне что-то…

Шерон вскинула на него взгляд, взмахнув тёмными ресницами. Словно уже позабыла о своём обещании, и теперь вопрос заставил её удивиться.

— Да. Сейчас. Это… знаешь, я недавно забрала из дома тёти коробку, которую она оставила мне, и уверена, что тётя Пегги хотела бы, чтобы это было у тебя, — она открыла миниатюрную атласную сумочку у себя на коленях, недолго что-то поискала там — и протянула ему сжатую в пальцах маленькую невзрачную коробочку. Стив принял её на ладонь, спустя мгновение уже рассматривая сильно пошорканный смутно знакомый золотой медальон в окружении звеньев цепочки. Снова вернулся глазами к Шерон.

— Что это?

— Открой, — только и ответила она, чуть улыбнувшись. Стив послушался. И почти не удивился, заглянув под крышку. И правда он. Не потерялся, неплохо сохранившись до этого времени. Пегги никогда его не носила, Стив знал, что подарок был простоват. В то время и том месте, где он обменял его на несколько плиток шоколада и пару пачек американских сигарет, выпрошенных у Баки… просто не было ничего лучше. Он почему-то ждал, что предачей от Пегги будут какие-нибудь папки или другая информация. Может быть, личные письма, которые он не успел прочесть… Но не этот поцарапанный медальон на цепочке, который он даже никогда не открывал, не знал, какое его фото она для него выбрала.

Он открывал створки осторожно, но фотография неожиданно выпала, спланировав на скатерть. Стив уставился на собственное очень старое изображение. Пегги почему-то выбрала кадр из известных военных кинохроник, — Стив смотрел и чувствовал возрастающую мучительную неловкость. Вспомнил вдруг, как он принял от Пегги подарок — отличный военный хронометр. Как вставил в крышку выпрошенную у полковника фотографию из личного дела. Как гордился им, разрешая оператору хроники снять его крупным планом. Это было совсем недавно — и вечность назад. Он жалко вздохнул.

— Прости. Кажется, я испортил его.

— Нет. Ничего, — Шерон почему-то перестала улыбаться и отвела взгляд, прикладываясь к бокалу. Она выглядела задумчивой. — Он… так устроен. Фото легко вытаскивается. И вставляется обратно.

Стив кивнул. Вправил фотографию на место, снова оценил свой счастливый, немного глупый вид и влюблённый взгляд. И защёлкнул крышку.

— Она носила его с собой везде. До самой смерти, — произнесла Шерон. — Сестра сказала, что нашла его в кармане одного из домашних платьев.

Стив кивнул и тоже сделал глоток вина. Сейчас, без устричного вкуса, оно кислило на языке. Говорить с Шерон о Пегги было неловко. Наверное, Пегги была его первой любовью. Кроме Баки, она была единственным человеком, который видел его прежнего, человеком, который остался рядом несмотря ни на что. Наверное, всё у них могло бы устроиться иначе. Или нет. Что теперь гадать, когда за спиной столько потерянного времени. Уже ничего не будет, как прежде. Он и сам теперь не хочет ничего менять.

— Спасибо, — это всё, что он смог ей сказать. Искренне. Медальон грел сквозь внутренний карман пиджака до самой груди.

Разговор не клеился. Допив вино и доев устрицы, Стив остро почувствовал, что пора уходить. Что он не может больше праздно сидеть здесь.

Кажется, Шерон тоже ощутила это. Неловко улыбнувшись, она снова протянула руку.

— Конечно, Стив, я всё понимаю, ты должен идти. Будь осторожен. Пожалуйста.

— Не переживай, — Стив на несколько мгновений обхватил её тёплую ладонь обеими руками и сжал. — Мы будем в порядке. Ты тоже береги себя, Шерон. И спасибо ещё раз.

Он улыбнулся на прощание, поднялся и пошёл к выходу. Всё вокруг казалось нереальным сном. И этот привет из прошлого…

На улице Стив прошёлся пешком, больше по привычке, чем снова думая о слежке. Влажный морозный воздух привёл голову в порядок. Он сел в первый остановившийся на углу улицы кэб. Стив был очень задумчив, и внутри росла тревога. Он думал обо всём сразу и ни о чём конкретном в то же время. Он думал о Баки и едва сдерживался, чтобы поторопить водителя ехать чуть быстрее. Это по-английски спокойное вождение уже в печёнках сидело.

Повинуясь непреодолимому желанию, он снова достал медальон из внутреннего кармана пиджака и открыл его. Не смог удержаться. Мысль о том, что Пегги всё же носила его с собой до самой смерти, пусть и не на шее, грела. И одновременно от мысли становилось горько. Он осторожно потрогал пальцем фотографию, думая, что, возможно, Пегги так же касалась её, и та снова вывалилась из створок, упала ему на брюки.

И Стив увидел Баки. Улыбающееся, смущённое лицо Баки на обратной стороне.

III. _Они_

По лестнице на второй этаж он уже бежал бегом. Какое-то подсознательное беспокойство подгоняло его, не давало остановиться и вести себя по-взрослому: Стив бежал наверх, как мальчишка, которому то ли пообещали приз за первенство в забеге, то ли посулили всыпать как следует за лишнюю минуту прогулки.

Дверь квартиры Стив взял практически штурмом, чуть не выломав из косяка, когда замок решил заесть на последнем обороте. Он чувствовал себя дураком, но предчувствие подгоняло его всё сильнее: Стив ввалился в совершенно тёмную, тихую квартиру и закрыл за собой дверь. Прислушался, сухо сглотнув. Никого.

И в этот самый момент ему стало так дурно, так обескураживающе страшно, что он был готов сползти по стене от этого ощущения. Был готов упасть на колени, уперев руки в пол, был готов заплакать.

— Кто за тобой гонется? — донёсся до него глухой вопрос. И словно гора размером с Эверест ссыпалась с плеч. Стив медленно, с облегчением выдохнул и пошёл в кухню, на голос Баки, по пути скидывая на пол новое кашемировое пальто. На его воротнике уже капельками блестели растаявшие снежинки.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — в тон ему спросил Стив. Он потянулся было включить свет, но тут же решил, что не нужно. Свет иногда всё портит. Баки сидел на широком подоконнике, спиной опираясь на откос. Одна нога его была согнута, и коленом он касался стекла. Другая была расслабленно опущена на пол. Он был полностью одет, даже в кепке. Он был одет так, словно и не раздевался после визита к Стрэнджу. И, — Стив снова сглотнул, теперь укоризненно негодуя, — его чёртова собранная сумка для быстрого побега в случае ЧП стояла тут же, у его ноги, готовая к приключениям. — Ты…

У Стива перехватило горло, и он осёкся. Всё же он бежал очень быстро. Обычный человек сказал бы, что он нёсся на всех порах, как ветер.

— Я хотел, — едва заметно, утвердительно кивнул Баки. — Но не успел. Решил зачем-то немного посидеть, посмотреть в окно. Снег идёт. Красиво, — он говорил всё тише, и последние слова Стив уловил на грани слышимости.

— Но… какого чёрта? Баки…

Стив увидел, с какой исчерпывающей силой Баки вдруг сжал свой единственный кулак.

— Ты ведь не должен был вернуться сегодня. Я полагал, ты переночуешь у неё. Но ты здесь. В этом идиотском пальто и очках… И знаешь, что? — Баки повернулся к нему лицом, но в тени козырька кепки Стив едва ли мог видеть его глаза. — Меня всё это так задолбало. Просто осточертело. Меня это бесит, понял? Ты меня бесишь.

— Но… — Стив растерялся. Он понятия не имел, что происходит. Всего секунду назад он панически боялся, что по непонятным причинам Баки снова сбежит, оставив его одного. А сейчас тот говорит какие-то странные вещи, в чём-то его обвиняет и звучит при этом так искренне, знакомо сдерживая ярость в каждом слове, что у Стива позабытым ощущением чуть не подогнулись колени. О подошёл ближе, чтобы быть на расстоянии пары шагов, и без сил привалился к кухонному гарнитуру. — Я не понимаю.

— Конечно, — Баки кивнул. Если бы не знать его, можно было подумать, что он совершенно спокоен. Что они просто беседуют. Но Стив слышал эти перемены в голосе, чувствовал, как ярость в Баки набирается по градусу, чтобы вдруг выплеснуться — или не выплеснуться в какой-то момент. — Ты ничего не понимаешь. Это очень удобная позиция, как ни крути. Но стоит очередной Картер позвать тебя, как ты бросаешь всё, — его голос чуть дрогнул, и Стив невольно услышал «бросаешь меня», прикрыв глаза от острого укола совести, — и бежишь, словно ничего нет важнее для тебя в эту секунду. Вырядился, весь из себя, — Баки оглядел его тяжёлым взглядом, после чего процедил: — Красавчик. Как же это она тебя отпустила?

— Я… Я не собирался, — ему определённо стоило попить воды после своего забега. Сердце в груди бухало так громко, так сильно. Оно оглушало его.

— Ты собирался. И ты собрался, — он снова дёрнул подбородком, словно показывая на его костюм. — Только в последний момент опять сбежал. Почему? Что-то не то ляпнул? Или есть какая-то ещё причина? Какая-нибудь грёбаная причина, чтобы оставить девушку в Рождественский сочельник одну за столиком? Это даже не по-хамски. Это… — Баки двинул головой, обидно хмыкнув. — Это отвратительно, Стив. Меня бесит это. Бесит, как ты мечешься, не пытаясь остановиться и разобраться в себе. Как носишься со мной, уверяя, что мы вместе, до конца, что бы это ни значило, что ты сам получаешь удовольствие от всего этого дерьма. Но это не так, Стив. Я не знаю, зачем ты обманываешь себя. Нет, ты послушай, чёрт тебя возьми. Хоть однажды дослушай до конца. Признайся, ты хорошо провёл время. Лучше, чем за все эти дни тут, со мной. Так и должно быть, если ты ещё не понял. Я не нуждаюсь в твоём присмотре, не нуждаюсь в твоём… — его голос снова дрогнул, теперь сильнее, и Стив, не отдавая себе отчёта, повинуясь странному съёжившемуся внутри чувству, в пару шагов оказался рядом, нависая, укрывая от внешнего мира. — Когда уже эта семейка оставит тебя в покое, — прохрипел вдруг Баки — и всё же коротко вытер нос костяшками в кожаной перчатке. — Просто какое-то проклятие эти Картер. Чуть что — и ты бежишь. Бежишь сломя голову. И если тогда я ещё мог понять, Стив, Пегги была… то сейчас… меня это бесит. Бесит страшно. Понял меня? Говнюк… Словно я… чужой.

Почему-то каждое слово впивалось в него так больно, что Стив, не в силах стоять и смотреть Баки в макушку кепки, опустился вниз, на колени, заглянул в лицо. Баки был в ярости. Он невидящими глазами смотрел за окно, на медленно летящие снежные хлопья. Его глаза были сухими, что бы Стив себе ни надумал, но покрасневшими, как и кончик носа. Стив сглотнул, разлепляя сухие губы. Уткнулся лбом в подставленное джинсовое колено, согнулся весь, чувствуя себя неловким и снова мелким, как много лет назад. Зажмурился и глухо выдохнул:

— Ты не чужой. Я не собирался оставаться. Я вернулся как можно быстрее, потому что не мог усидеть на месте, думая, как ты тут один. Страшно скучал. Ни о чём больше не мог думать. Прости меня, Баки. Ты… самое дорогое, что у меня есть. Что у меня осталось. Если ты снова… оставишь меня, я сломаюсь.

Вот и всё. Он признался. Воздух звенел над ним натянутой струной. Ничего сильнее, важнее этих слов Стив за душой не имел. Наверное, это было всё, что он из себя сейчас представлял, чем он являлся. И даже если это не честно, перекладывать часть ответственности на однорукого старого друга… пускай. Он просто не в силах больше нести это один. Он никогда не говорил ему этого, всё не находилось подходящего момента. А чаще Стив просто не видел в этом разговоре смысла — разве не ясно всё без слов? Он так и не смог посмотреть ему в глаза.

Стив сидел, согнувшись и зажмурившись. Казалось, что он слышит, как падает снег за окном. Как шумит в старых трубах вода. А потом он почувствовал, как Баки скользнул пальцами в его отросшие волосы — словно хотел погладить, утешить; а на самом деле сжал в кулаке с силой, так крепко, что стало больно — и заставил поднять голову. Встретиться с ним глазами. Посмотреть в лицо, в котором уже не было признаков ярости. Не было ничего, кроме непонятной эмоции, которой Стив не находил имени.

— Ты мог бы не ходить, — глухо сказал Баки, буравя его взглядом.

— Не мог, — тут же возразил Стив. — Я должен был пойти. Она на самом деле отдала мне кое-что важное. Посмотри. — И Стив, не рискуя шевелить головой, зашарил рукой по внутренним карманам пиджака, чувствуя, как Баки расслабляет хватку, как робко проходится по волосам, приглаживая или даже лаская. Так могла бы выглядеть его ласка, с замиранием сердца подумал Стив. Нашёл медальон и протянул Баки. Сердце колотилось так сильно. Он с сожалением проводил ускользающее тепло ладони, которая, пускай в перчатке, но была почти нежной. Баки закусил кончик кожи зубами и стянул перчатку с руки, подставляя обветреную ладонь под цепочку.

— Что это?

— Мой подарок Пегги. Может быть, ты помнишь, она подарила мне отличный хронометр, и я даже выпросил у Филлипса фотографию из её личного дела. Вставил в крышку. Кадры с ним попали в военные хроники. Тогда столько ребят с камерами тёрлось вокруг, а мы должны были делать своё дело и вдобавок поднимать боевой дух. В общем, как-то после этого она подошла и спросила прямо, не хочу ли я тоже подарить что-нибудь своей девушке на память?

— Так и спросила? — фыркнул, не удержавшись Баки.

— Что-то вроде того, — Стив тоже улыбнулся. Он не мог вспоминать себя прежнего, такого неловкого в проявлении каких-либо чувств, без улыбки. Сейчас он тоже наверняка недалеко ушёл. Только вот после всего случившегося и пережитого ему уже стало всё равно, как он выглядит со своими чувствами и что о нём думают. — Помню, как я тогда заморочился. Оббегал всех, кого мог, пока у одного француза не сговорился выменять вот этот медальон. За шоколад и твои сигареты.

Баки чуть нахмурился под козырьком, словно припоминая. Но это был неважный фрагмент. Всего лишь деталь, пылинка.

— На следующий день мы выдвигались в сторону Люббена, чтобы разнести завод Гидры. Я едва успел подарить его Пегги. Пустой. И до сегодняшнего дня не знал даже, что там внутри.

Стив замолчал. Баки всё смотрел на тускло блестящий позолотой на его ладони медальон. Затем он невысоко подкинул его, ловко подкрутив, заставив перевернуться в воздухе, и снова поймал, уже другой стороной.

— Ни разу не видел, чтобы она его носила.

— Она не носила, — Стив пожал плечами. — Может быть, он ей не понравился. Или была другая причина. Теперь не узнать.

— И всё же, — задумчиво продолжил Баки, разглядывая пошорканную крышку и заметные царапины, — она носила его с собой.

— До самой смерти, — подтвердил Стив, вовремя закрыв рот и не объясняя, что Шерон так сказала. Баки сам прекрасно понял. Вытянул руку вперёд, попросив:

— Открой.

Стив заторопился и растерял всю свою ловкость под ощутимо тяжёлым взглядом Баки. Долго возился с простым замочком.

Баки тихо и немного обидно фыркнул, когда увидел фото.

— Странный выбор, — только и сказал он. — Видок у тебя тут глупый.

— Кто бы говорил, — пробурчал Стив, и, чувствуя вопрос во взгляде Баки, наклонился и подковырнул фото. Развернул его, осторожно положив разворотом поверх раскрытого медальона. И замер. Сейчас, на ладони Баки, развёрнутая, какой и должна была быть, фотография производила совсем другой эффект. Убойный. Стив почувствовал возрастающую неловкость, и как кровь прилила к щекам. Словно его обнажили, выставили на обозрение всю изнанку, пускай это был всего лишь взгляд друга, прикованный к фотографии. Он потянулся было, чтобы свернуть фото и убрать в медальон, но Баки уверенно и мягко ушёл от прикосновения, не позволяя ему сделать это. Стив вздохнул, поднялся с колен и сел рядом на подоконник, откинулся на откос и уставился за окно. Белые хлопья снега тихо падали вниз.

— И что это значит? — всё же спросил Баки. — Пегги носила это фото с нами в своём медальоне? Что за бред…

— Я не знаю, — негромко ответил Стив. — Может быть, ты тоже был в её любимчиках?

Губы невольно изогнулись в слабой улыбке, но Баки отрезал:

— Нет. Она меня и не замечала даже. Общалась не больше, чем того требовала работа.

— Я не знаю, Бак, — снова повторил Стив. Он сам отдал медальон в его руку. Поздно забирать. — Я подумал, что это фото она положила туда уже после того, как и ты, и я… упали.

— Тогда она могла бы выбрать что-нибудь получше.

— Но не выбрала.

Баки ещё долго сидел и смотрел на старую потрёпанную по краю фотографию на своей ладони. Стив молчал и считал снежные хлопья. Он снова чувствовал себя нескладным парнем из Бруклина, которому без спроса устроили двойное свидание. Пегги была единственной девушкой, что знала его тем, прежним. И что осталась рядом после несметного количества неловкостей, что преследовали их троих по пятам. Он был очень ей благодарен.

— Ты так и не понял, — вдруг нарушил их почти идиллию Баки.

— Не понял что? — Стив напрягся, пытаясь поймать взгляд из-под козырька бейсболки.

— Ничего не понял о женщинах, — припечатал Баки. После чего протянул ему ладонь.

— Куда уж мне до тебя, — Стив проговорил это сквозь зубы, поскорее сворачивая фотографию и пряча её в медальон, чтобы убрать всё обратно в карман.

— Может быть, у неё просто рука не поднялась нас разрезать, — вдруг тихо донеслось до Стива, а потом Баки потянулся и неожиданно сильно притянул его к себе, резко, неуклюже, заставляя ткнуться лбом в железное плечо под курткой. Стив машинально положил руку поверх руки Баки, сцепляя неловкое объятие, притягивая к себе ещё чуть ниже.

Так они замерли. На тесном для двоих подоконнике, в неловкой для обоих позе. Шевелиться не хотелось. И Стив почувствовал, как вдруг выдыхает до дна всю неловкость и тревоги, когда пальцы на его шее чуть двинулись, поглаживая кожу.

_postscriptum…_

— Так куда ты собрался? — спросил он первым, когда сидеть в этом неловком объятии дальше не представлялось возможным, и Баки отпустил его. Стив выпрямился, вглядываясь в его лицо. Уставшее, но словно разгладившееся немного после его объяснений.

Баки чуть прищурился, а затем улыбнулся. От этой лукавой улыбки у Стива на миг остановилось сердце — и застучало снова.

— Получил сообщение от Т’Чаллы. У нас завтра в полдень рейс. Летим обратно. Тем более, что Стрэндж меня отпустил с миром.

Стив распахнул глаза.

— И весь этот спектакль…

— Ну уж нет, — оборвал его Баки строго. — Видеть твою сытую довольную морду с утра я не собирался. Это выше моих сил. Точно съездил бы. Поэтому решил переночевать в аэропорту. Предупредил бы, конечно.

Стив мигом просчитал все варианты собственных реакций, мыслей, метаний. Баки был очень жесток. Но он был в своём праве.

— Говнюк, — только и сказал Стив. Губы невольно разъехались в улыбке.

— От говнюка слышу, — не остался в долгу Баки.

Стив чувствовал, словно что-то между ними выправилось, стянулось, почти вставая на место. Такое до сентиментальных слёз приятное чувство, которое надо держать в узде, потирая переносицу, чтобы не накрыло. Стив встал с подоконника и очень быстро оказался перед открытым холодильником.

— Есть хочешь?

Баки не ответил. Только фыркнул, отворачиваясь обратно к окну. Стив понял, что хочет приготовить что-то из остатков всех продуктов, что нашлись на полках. Что-нибудь отвратительное на вид и очень вкусное, непременно на самой большой сковороде.

Он переоделся в привычную майку и джинсы, механически переложив медальон из пиджака в задний карман — словно делал так всё время. Пока на плите под крышкой шкворчало, Стив проверил свою почту. Тихо чертыхнулся, увидев пропущенное сообщение Т’Чалы. Оно пришло, когда они ещё сидели в «Руллс». Почему он не услышал?

Стив открыл его и очень скоро начал посмеиваться.

— Что там у тебя? — лениво поинтересовался Баки с подоконника. Он так и не разделся, словно ему было холодно. Только кепку снял, позволяя прядям рассыпаться по плечам. — Снова приглашают на свидание?

— Нет. Т’Чалла просит подготовить тебя морально к встрече с твоей рукой. Пишет, что она выглядит своеобразно.

— В смысле? — нахмурился Баки. Стив широко улыбнулся. И подошёл ближе, поворачивая к нему телефон экраном. Растянутой во весь размер картинкой.

— Не знаю, что это за сплав. Но выглядит симпатично. Модно.

Баки рассматривал изображение всего несколько секунд, прежде чем севшим голосом резюмировать:

— Я его ненавижу.

— Нет, ты его любишь, — фыркнул Стив, убирая телефон в карман с медальоном. Тот чуть слышно звенькнул о корпус, вызывая ощущение тепла в середине груди. — Просто тебе нужно время, чтобы смириться с этим.


End file.
